


Escaping the Prison but with One(1) Extra Dumbfuck

by QueenofAngstandSin



Series: THSC but with One(1) Extra Dumbfuck [2]
Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Bust Out | BBO, Dave is just trying his best, Gen, Henry illegally adopts this literal stranger as his sister, Henry really hates Rupert, It's mostly Henry reflecting and thinking about things, Lawyered Up | LU, Sneaky Escapist | SE, Soul doesn't do much in the first path, but there's a reason for it I swear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27693932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAngstandSin/pseuds/QueenofAngstandSin
Summary: Henry is once again stuck in jail, but this time has a new "friend" he needs to bust out with.He really cannot catch a break, can he?
Relationships: Henry Stickmin & Original Female Character
Series: THSC but with One(1) Extra Dumbfuck [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024726
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Escaping the Prison but with One(1) Extra Dumbfuck

Henry sighed, laying on the hard "bed" inside his cell.

Glancing at the wall behind him, he knew that today he'd be getting the Box. That _damn box_ that started the branching paths and timelines. At least he wasn't alone, he supposed. He couldn't see her, but he knew Soul was in a nearby cell. At the beginning of their stay, he often heard her singing at night, or sometimes crying softly because of Rupert being an ass.

He thought it wasn't fair. Soul was a kid, but because she was _legally_ an adult she was stuck here, too. Sometimes he wondered what she was doing when she was quiet, sometimes he wished she'd sing more. She wasn't _great_ at it, but she _was_ good, and he liked to listen to her.

When they were brought in he was questioned a lot about her. As he suspected, there was nothing on her. Not even a name, the only thing they knew was from what they found in her purse and wallet.

An ID, a medical card, various medications and an inhaler was what stuck out the most. He'd ask about it later, he supposed, even if it wasn't really his business.

They told him her real name. He hated that. He didn't _want_ to know that, and he thought it was an invasion of privacy to tell him anything like that. They asked who she was to him, and he lied and said she was his sister. It would work as a story for now, and it would work for the first, and easiest, ending.

She was an anomaly to them. The ID said she was eighteen at the time of it being taken, but that her birthday was in 2001. If that was true, she'd only be twelve. He told them it was probably just a mistake, and they thankfully left it at that.

Mostly he spent the month mapping things out in his mind.

Things wouldn't really matter for either of them until the airship, he knew. He'd bring her with him through the prison, and probably through stealing the diamond. He didn't know what he'd do after that, though. The airship would be way too dangerous to take her inside of, he could be an ass but he wasn't going to risk her life like that. He _couldn't_ risk her life like that. "Rapidly Promoted Executive" and "Relentless Bounty Hunter" were too dangerous for her, _he_ could barely survive that fight with Right Hand Man, and it was a narrow strip of metal. If he bumped into her, she could fall, and he didn't want to think of whether or not she could survive that.

"Hey, you."

He'd deal with it later.

Henry sat up, looking at Rupert and Dave.

"You're free to go."

Henry forced a hopeful look. Just play along and everything would be fine. 

Rupert laughed with a cruel smile, then frowned. "Not really. But you've got a package."

Henry watched as the box was tossed into the cell, a chill going down his spine at the sight of it.

"Don't get your hopes up!" Rupert continued, nudging his partner. "Dave already checked it for anything useful, didn't you Dave?"

"What?" Dave blinked. "Yeah, yeah, of course! If I didn't check it I'd lose my job and I don't want to lose my job. Heh..."

 _Oh, poor, naïve Dave._ Dave never stood up to Rupert or any other officer who was cruel, but he knew he was a good person at heart.

"See ya around." Rupert snickered, turning and walking back down the hall with his partner. Henry wasted no time, picking up the box and tossing it away, revealing the fake cake. It seemed to react to him, opening and presenting him with his options.

He chose the phone first. He needed more time to figure out how to break out with Soul in the other two ways. Flipping it open, he scrolled down to the attorneys, smiling as he saw the name "Felix White".

Too bad Felix never appeared in any other route, Henry thought he was a good guy.

He pressed the call button, holding it to his ear with a grin.

**September 9th, District Court Room No. 4**

Henry's fingers tapped the defendant's stand nervously. He could see Felix going through the files with a frown, clearly doubtful about the case. He didn't blame him, it was a hard case to win. All but one option resulted in failure, and him being thrown back in jail.

This was, without a doubt, the most boring ending. Henry didn't want to do this any more than he needed to. He glanced over at Soul, silent, but fidgeting nervously. Her leg bounced, and she chewed the inside of her cheek.

"Witness." Henry looked up at the judge. "Please, continue your testimony."

Henry didn't really listen as Winston restated the story of finding the bag at the side of the road and tossing it into the truck, unaware of people being inside.

Felix stood up. "Objection!"

All eyes turned to him.

"So you're saying that the defendants hid in this bag to break into the bank. Is that right?"

The prosecutor shrugged, with a grin on his face. "Is it not obvious?"

"Is it really that obvious? I have _proof_ that my clients didn't hide in that bag."

"Well what are you waiting for? Present this evidence!"

Suddenly, Henry was seeing through the lawyer's eyes, and time stopped. It was...weird. Was this what being a player was like?

He browsed through the evidence, noticing something new.

_Medical files. Medication._

It wasn't his medical report, that was sitting nearby, and the medication was just some over-the-counter pills labeled as "Iron", "B12" and "Folate". There was the temptation to chose one, but...no. He knew the right choice here.

He chose the disguise bag.

"Take that!"

"Is...is that the bag the defendants hid in?" Henry blinked, suddenly back to his own body as Felix confirmed that it was, then continued, saying how something bothered him, pointing out how it would be impossible for him to tie the knot from the inside of the bag.

He kept his face neutral as Felix presented the medical report, claiming he was unconscious, and accusing Winston of doing it.

Then, that _damn prosecutor_ spoke up.

"Objection: those injuries could easily be from the defendant's accomplice." He spoke up. "They could have made it _seem_ like he was injured, so if they were caught they could act like they were innocent!"

Soul sank down in her seat.

"That's not right." Felix pulled out some more files, the ones he had just seen. "Since her medical records were blank, doctors performed multiple tests to fill them in, blood tests, breathing tests, you name it. She has _severe_ vitamin deficiencies, hence the pills in her purse, and other physical weaknesses, such as asthma. She wouldn't have had the strength to cause injuries such as these, in fact, the heavy clothing and hot weather would have made it difficult to breathe in the first place, even _trying_ to injure the defendant like this would have triggered an asthma attack. My second client is my first client's younger sister, and my client would have known that, making it a foolish plan. I propose that she saw the end of the attack, and was quickly knocked out and stuffed in the bag as well. The witness knew there were millions of bags in that bank, and it would be a long time before either one was discovered. He hoped that with one client dead, the other one would suffocate before she awoke, leaving no witnesses. Unfortunately for him, however, both clients woke up and tried to escape their tomb."

Henry sighed in relief. That would make the other two routes harder, but at least it made this one easier. He leaned back at Felix finished, the judge noting that it was certainly an interesting trial before marking both as innocent.

Soul was quiet as they left the courthouse, before suddenly laughing.

"Siblings?" She asked. "Really? They fell for that?"

Henry grinned, looking down at her. _It worked, didn't it?_ Despite the hot sun, she was back in her hoodie and jacket, gripping her purse strap tightly. 

"Yeah, fair enough." Despite him not saying a word, she understood him, and Henry appreciated that. "Certainly made for a better story than _two unconnected strangers are for some reason targeted by another stranger._ Someone in a position of power killing one random person is one thing, but there's usually a pattern, ya know?"

He nodded. That would be a harder story to sell, or even believe.

"C'mon, let's get something to eat. I'm starving."

Henry nodded, grinning.

**Author's Note:**

> And here we are with EtP! Something to note, most, if not all, of these will be in Henry's point of view. Soul is a new main character, but this is still Henry's game.  
> Not really much to say, there wasn't much canon divergence here.


End file.
